Minha Solidão
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: Bom é sobre como a Kagome está se sentindo depois da maldita escolha errada de Inuyasha...Leiam espero q gostem...ULTIMO CAP ONLINE!CAP ARRUMADO '
1. Default Chapter

Aviso: eu não sei se vai ser One-Shot, mais o mais provável é que seja, pois não estou me sentindo muito bem para escrever, ou para outra coisa...To meio deprimida, acho q foi por isso q decidi escrever isso...Bom se eu continuar a fic eu começo a escrevê-la hoje mesmo

_**Minha Solidão**_

Ela não sabia direito porque se sentia daquele jeito, ou melhor sabia até demais, só que em alguns momentos escondia de si a verdade...Kagome sempre se perguntava porque guardava tudo dentro de si, mesmo querendo se expressar ou chorar, não conseguia, deveria ser porque já estava acostumada deis de cedo a guardar tudo dentro de si ou até medo de expor seus sentimentos...Então guardava só para ela, sabia que um dia isso iria explodir, mas preferia arriscar.

**Sentia-se mal, angustiada, queria chorar, gritar, desabafar, mas a voz não saia, as lagrimas não caiam e as palavras não vinham, isso aumentava cada vez mais a dor que sentia, ela quer desesperadamente chorar para aliviar um pouco a dor q sente por pelo menos alguns instantes, pelo menos para poder descansar a cabeça na cama e dormir finalmente, ter sonhos bons...Ultimamente só sonhava com o dia que mataram Naraku e Inuyasha finalmente fizera sua escolha, uma escolha que destruiu sua alma, seu coração e seus sonhos, sim ele escolhera Kikyou como namorada e futura mulher, quando sonhava se isso pode se chamar de sonho, era sempre com aquela tarde chuvosa...Mesmo depois de ter se passado 1 ano, sempre que se lembrava da cena, ainda podia lembrar da chuva que molhava seu rosto delicado e seu corpo, como era reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo desesperador e lembrava também de Inuyasha a olhando com pena...Isso matou Kagome por dentro, não quis falar só o olhou por alguns instantes, podendo-se ouvir um sussurro de Inuyasha : "Desculpa..." A garota nada falou virou-se e pulou no poço com os olhos que antes eram vivos e alegres e que agora estavam cheios de dor e sofrimento.**

**Kagome pisca algumas vezes deixando cair algumas lagrimas, como era ruim pensar naquele dia, só sabe que assim que chegou pediu para seu avô ajudá-la a lacrar o poço e assim fizeram.**

**Kagome estava em seu quarto escuro onde flashs de seus amigos a olhando com tristeza e um certo Yokai raposa nos braços de Sango chorando, é parece que ela foi a ultima a saber mesmo...Isso aconteceu antes dele lhe dizer quem escolhera...Isso a deixou mais deprimida, a ultima trouxa a saber, era assim que se descrevia.**

**Como doía para ela se lembrar de tudo aquilo, ás vezes desejava esquecer de tudo que a fazia sofrer, tentava se explicar, criava teorias de porque ter sido ela quem tinha que ser a reencarnação daquela miko, mais nenhuma convincente.Agora em seu quarto continuava olhando pela janela , com esperanças...Esperanças de que ele volte, que lhe diga que tudo não havia se passado de um erro ou um engano e que ele iria lhe dizer os seus famosos: "Feh" ou então lhe chamar de bobona e lhe abraçar, mais isso nunca aconteceu nesse ano que se passara deis de sua partida...Por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse que Inuyasha jamais voltaria, seu coração pedia para acreditar, ter fé, esperança...Mas para que tudo isso se Inuyasha não volto e nunca vai voltar?Provavelmente já devia ter esquecido de sua existência, pensava ela muitas vezes.Ou até mesmo por ter lacrado o poço...Não os lacres de meu avô eram péssimos, ele quebraria se quisesse e sem uma mínima força...Convencia-se em pensamento...**

**Aquela tarde estava chuvosa como no dia da despedida, isso aumentava ainda sua esperança, o que não adiantou nada, pois ele não aparecia...Ás vezes Kagome pensava porque não se apaixonou por Kouga ou Houjo que além de amá-la ainda eram carinhosos...Mas seu coração pertença a outro, justamente aquele que não merecia o seu amor, justamente aquele que lhe iludiu e que depois que se cansou falou que seu coração pertencia à outra e essa "outra" sequer estava viva, era apenas um saco de ossos e terra sem um coração e muito menos sentimento...O único que conhecia era o ódio.Inuyasha gostava daquela que quis matá-lo, aquela que não confiou nele...Kagome riu cinicamente ao pensar nisso e em como foi burra, confiava a vida a ele, foi ela quem o acalmava quando virava yokai completo não Kikyou, como ele não pode ver isso?Se bem que quando se ama parece que lhe roubam o juízo e não conseguimos enxergar os defeitos de quem amamos, mesmo que esse tenha mais defeitos que qualidades.**

**E não pensem que Kagome não tentou esquecê-lo, pois ela faz isso até hoje...Isso deve provar que esse é um amor verdadeiro, não?Kagome se debruça na janela e começa a pensar em Inuyasha e seus amigos tão queridos que havia deixado do outro lado, sentindo sua vista embaçar e poder perceber lagrimas discreta percorrendo o seu rosto.Sua mãe não agüentava ver a filha assim, mais como uma boa mãe tinha esperança de ver sua querida filha novamente viva e alegre como sempre foi.**

**A garota pode se lembrar de seu ultimo sorriso, ele foi logo após que viu Naraku morto, mais que logo se desfez ao saber da escolha de Inu.**

**Já se passavam das 00:30 e Kagome não saia da janela...Por mais que soubesse que ele não fosse aparecer, ainda lhe resta um fio de esperança...Mais a noite se passou e Inuyasha não apareceu de novo, podia-se ouvir uns murmuros como "Idiota" e "Você é mesmo uma idiota".**

**E assim se passaram muitas noites sombrias e solitárias sem que ele aparecesse em nenhum deles...Duas coisas são injustas na vida: O amor e a solidão que em alguns casos andam juntos, o caso de Kagome era esse, amava alguém que não a amava e assim continuou o amando, só que na companhia da solidão, a grande, vazia e sombria solidão...**

**Vai ver esse era seu destino, um destino triste eu sei...Esperar uma pessoa a cada dia sem que ela venha lhe buscar...**

Bom terminei...Espero que tenham gostado...Acabei de passar para o Pc, escrevi hj mesmo na escola no meu caderno de matemática...Olha ele prestou para alguma coisa ...Se tiver algum erro no pc desculpa é que eu não li depois, tenho q postar antes q minha irmã chegue do curso n.n...Se estiver mto ruim me perdoem é a primeira vez q faço uma fic de drama...Bom vou ficando por aqui...

BeIjInHOs No SoLaÇãO

AyameKagome


	2. Lembranças

Lembranças

Mais um dia havia se passado sem Kagome se dar conta...Ela acordou e notou que havia dormido apoiada na janela...Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro...Seu rosto estava horrível, muito inchado por causa da noite passada...Lembrava que aquela noite foi horrível...Decidiu tomar um banho...Um bom e demorado banho...Sempre saia mais leve depois de um banho...Arrumou-se, mais não muito...Só queria dar uma volta espairecer...Pensar...Mas não antes de comer alguma coisa, não sentia muita fome, mais precisaria comer não sabia a hora que iria voltar, então se sentou à mesa.

**KAGOME:**Bom dia mãe...**_Kagome tinha um semblante pálido, fazia muito tempo que não se via um sorriso belo em seu rosto._**

**MÃE:**Bom dia filha, está melhor hoje?**_Perguntava preocupada e levando algumas panquecas e suco de laranja para filha._**

**KAGOME: **Estou...**Estou pior..._Completou em pensamento._**

**MÃE:**Que bom filha...Coma um pouco então...**_A mãe de Kagome nota que sua filha está arrumada e estranha um pouco...Afinal fazia um bom tempo que ela não saia de casa...-_**Filha você vai sair?Você vai para onde?

**KAGOME:**Eu vou andar um pouco mãe, só andar.**_Dizia desinteressada na conversa._**

**MÃE:**Ta bom então Kagome, só não volte muito tarde.**_A senhora Higurashi ficou um pouco feliz em saber que a sua filha iria sair um pouco, assim deu um beijo em sua filha e foi arrumar a casa._**

_**Kagome terminou de comer e soltou um longo suspiro, colocou a louça suja na pia e pensou em lavar depois que voltasse, que agora o melhor a fazer era andar, caminhar e pensar...Kagome sai de sua casa e começa a andar pela rua, enquanto andava vinham mais lembranças a sua mente, como no dia que estava tentando ensinar Inuyasha a andar de bicicleta, o que não deu muito certo e terminou com Kagome furiosa, uma bicicleta quebrada e um hanyou tentando se desculpar, e em como se lamentava de tudo não se passar de apenas lembranças, como queria não ter brigado com ele tantas vezes, se soubesse de sua escolha pelo menos teria aproveitado o tempo com ele sem brigas, só os dois conversando ou aprontando...Ou outras cenas como na vez que Miroku e Inuyasha começaram a brigar por causa do ultimo pacote de batata...Nessa parte sem notar Kagome esboça um sorriso triste acompanhado de uma lagrima...Não era justo, não era...Além de perder Inuyasha ainda perdera seus amigos queridos...Como era ruim pensar que nunca mais veria Miroku passar a mão em Sango e Sango furiosa o botando para "dormir",mais que mesmo apesar disso os dois se amavam..."Daria tudo para saber como os dois terminaram".Pensava enquanto se sentava em um banco num parque...E Shippou discutindo com o Inuyasha, e que sempre terminava com a raposinha em seus braços e com hanyou com a cara no chão...Aquelas lembranças...Elas poderiam ser boas, Kagome poderia dar risada de se lembrar de tais cenas, a não ser pelo detalhe de estar sozinha...Aquela cena...Não aquela...De novo o dia que mataram Naraku...**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Naraku já estava dando seus últimos suspiros, Kikyou estava muito ferida, e o restante da turma estavam só com alguns arranhões, na verdade quem mais havia lutado era Inuyasha e Kikyou que Naraku queria matar acima de tudo...Assim que o monstro morreu todos se abraçaram, Kagome estava muito feliz, não parava de sorrir...Afinal, estava tudo terminado...Tudo...**_

_**Só então pode perceber Inuyasha junto do corpo ferido de Kikyou chorando, pedindo para não morrer, que ele havia escolhido ela no final, e que era ela quem queria sempre...Ao ouvir isso Kagome sai correndo seguida de Inuyasha que ao vê-la desse jeito deu um beijo em Kikyou e foi atrás de Kagome...Deixando para trás seus amigos com os semblantes tristes...Passaram-se alguns minutos de perseguição e acabaram por parar em frente ao poço...**_

**INUYASHA:**Ka...Kagome...**_Falou num sussurro..._**

_**Kagome nada conseguia dizer, o Maximo que pode dizer foi Inuy-asha**_

You and me

We used to be together Every day together, always

**I really feel, I'm losing my best friend**

Você e eu 

**Ficávamos sempre juntos.Todos os dias juntos, sempre...**

Eu realmente sinto que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo 

**INUYASHA:** Eu...Eu escolhi...a Ki...Kikyou...**_Disse num sussurro com a cabeça baixa._**

_**Kagome nada pode dizer, só abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas silenciosas desceram de seu delicado rosto.**_

I can't believe .This could be the end 

**It looks as though you're letting go**

**And if it's real, Well I don't want to know**

Eu não posso acreditar que isso pode ser o fim 

**Até parece que você está indo embora**

**E se isso é real...Bem, eu não quero saber**

**INUYASHA:**Kagome...Eu preciso te explicar...**_Falou a fitando com pena._**

**Don't speak, I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **

**Não fale, eu sei o que você está dizendo**

**Então pare de explicar**

Não fale porque machuca...

**KAGOME:**Não Inuyasha...Não precisa explicar...**_Kagome estava visivelmente abalada e com o rosto todo molhado de lagrimas..._**

**INUYASHA:**Mas Ka-Kagome...**_Inuyasha apesar de tudo estava sofrendo também, não sabia porque, mais estava..._**

**Don't speak, I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me ' cause it hurts **

**Não fale, eu sei o que você está pensando**

**Eu não preciso de desculpas **

**Não me fale porque machuca...**

_**Kagome se virou sem olhá-lo novamente e este a segurou fazendo essa olhá-lo...Essa só ignorou seu olhar se soltou do hanyou e pulou no poço.**_

_**Kagome chega em sua casa agradecendo mentalmente de não ter ninguém em casa...Só sabe que depois daquele dia nunca mais o viu...**_

FIM DO FLASH BACK 

_**Kagome sem perceber chorava em silencio...E se perguntava do porque de ter tantas lembranças boas, mais só se lembrava das piores...Porque isso?Porque?**_

**Our memories, they can by inviting **

But some are altogether mighty frightening 

**As we die, both you and I **

**With my heads in my hands, I sit and cry**

**Nossas lembranças podem ser muito boas...**

**Mais algumas delas são tristes recordações...**

Enquanto nós morremos, ambos você e eu. 

**Com minha cabeça em minhas mãos eu sento e choro.**

_**Kagome começa a caminhar de volta para sua casa...Ainda pensativa...Aquela volta não fez muito bem a ela...pensava que não devia ter sido se sua cama, seria melhor chorar sozinha em casa do que em publico.**_

_**Kagome chega em casa cumprimenta sua mãe rapidamente e sobe as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto, chegando nela, ela o tranca e se debruça na janela.**_

_**KAGOME: Ainda lembro que naquele dia pensava que nós tínhamos alguma coisa e ainda pensei que tínhamos terminado um namoro...Kagome suspira e ri de si mesmo, de como foi boba por pensar nisso.**_

_**It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are...**_

**Está tudo terminado**

**Eu tenho que parar de fingir quem nós somos...**

_**Kagome pensava naquelas malditas palavras "Não morra eu escolhi você"..."Kagome...Desculpa"...Mais desculpa do que? De ter partido o seu coração em pedaços, de tê-la iludido esse tempo todo? Era para isso as suas desculpas?...Pensava enquanto soluçava devido ao choro...**_

_**You and me**_

_**I can see us dying...Are we?**_

**Eu e Você**

**Eu posso no ver morrendo...Não estamos?**

**KAGOME: **Idiota!Você...É mesmo um idiota...Não tinha algo melhor do que um "Desculpa"?...Eu não quero as suas desculpas eu quero que você me ame.**Continuava com suas lamentações que duravam um pouco mais de um ano.**

**Don't speak, I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Don't speak, I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me ' cause it hurts**

Não fale, eu sei o que você está dizendo 

**Então pare de explicar**

**Não fale porque machuca...**

**Não fale eu sei o que você está pensando**

**Eu não preciso de desculpas **

**Não me fale porque machuca...**

**_KAGOME: _**Mais...Eu...Sei que...Não é...Sua culpa...Você é bom...**_Dizia entre soluços_**...-Você...Nunca...Foi...Meu...**_Continuava a sua lamentação..._**

_**I know you good**_

_**I know you good**_

_**I know you good**_

_**I Know you will good**_

**Eu sei que você é bom**

**Eu sei que você é bom**

**Eu sei que você é muito bom...**

Novamente Kagome adormece na janela, tentando sonhar com seu final feliz que tanto deseja.

**Rush, rush dauling**

**Rush, rush **

**Rush, rush dauling**

**Rush, rush**

**Don't tell me cause hurts.**

**Silêncio, silêncio querido**

**Silêncio, silêncio**

**Silêncio, Silêncio, querido**

**Silêncio, silêncio**

**Não fale porque machuca.**

**Fim do Cap...**

**Don't Speak – No Doubt**

**Gente desculpa pela demora é porque eu queria fazer uma song fic e não achava a letra da música, eu tenho que agradecer a minha mana (q provavelmente não ira ler isso, pq ela não gosta de Inuyasha ¬.¬)...Espero que gostem...Eu realmente planejava fazer One-Shot, mais coitada, só porque eu sofro, eu vou deixar ela sofrer?Mais será um Short-Fic...De no Maximo 6 capítulos ou 5 não sei ainda...Esse capitulo foi mais para mostrar o que aconteceu naquele dia...Agora eu vou agradecer as reviews e dizer que os próximos caps saíram rápidos...**

**Algum ser: Muito obrigada por ler...E era por aquele motivo mesmo que eu estava deprimida...To melhor mais fiquei sabendo de umas coisas dele que me deixaram triste de novo T.T...Mais bola pra frente...Brigado pela preocupação...O seu problema ta resolvido?Espero que esteja viu?Bom vc viu que terá continuação e desculpa a demora viu?Os próximos serão mais rápidos n.n...Xauzinhu!**

**mc-chan: hauhauhau vc vai me mata? o.o ta bom eu colokei a continuação, sabe pq?pq eu gostu da minha vida e não quero ser morta hauahuahaua...Bom esse cap num tah bom...mais eh soh pra mostra como foi o pior dia da vida dela...Bom obrigado por dizer q tava lindo o 1 cap...fikei feliz com o seu comentário...Bom eu prometo que os próximos caps saíram mais rápidos...Xauzinhu!**


	3. Alguns Acontecimentos

Alguns Acontecimentos 

Kagome desperta aos poucos sentindo uma leve brisa em seus cabelos e um ruído num tom baixo...Abre os olhos lentamente, se espreguiça.Estava toda dolorida, também dormir dois dias seguidos encostada na janela ninguém merece...Após ter despertado um pouco nota que sua janela estava aberta...E que o barulho e a brisa que sentira e escutara ao acordar eram da janela e do leve vento da manhã...Estranha um pouco, pois havia a fechado e não lembrava de ter aberto, pois seria impossível, já que dormira a noite toda, nesse mesmo momento um pensamento encheu seu coração de alegria por alguns instantes...Pensava se podia ser ele...Sim ele Inuyasha...O seu tão querido Inuyasha, "ele deve ter se arrependido e voltou para me buscar..." Pensava em meio a sorrisos...Correu para o banheiro, escovou os dentes o mais rápido que pode, tomou banho, enfim se arrumou em menos de 10 minutos...Desceu as escadas de sua casa e rumou até o poço de sua casa, sem ao menos tomar café...Entrou cautelosamente, com medo de que seus sonhos e preces não fossem atendidos, passo a passo foi andando até o meio da sala aonde jazia o poço, se surpreendeu e soltou um longo grito de alegria ao perceber que os lacres haviam sido rompidos...Suas pernas ficaram bambas e sua respiração ofegante, só de pensar que seu amado teria ido a visitar a deixava imensamente alegre...Correu para falar com seu avô afinal, ele poderia ter aberto o lacre, não poderia?

**KAGOME: **Vovô...Vovô...Você que abriu o lacre do poço?**_Perguntava com a esperança de seu avô dizer um não._**

**AVÔ: **Não Kagome...Porque você está me perguntando isso?O lacre foi aberto?**_Perguntou meio preocupado, mais estranhando um pouco o imenso sorriso de sua neta querida._**

**KAGOME: **Não, não foi nada...Obrigado vovô...**_Kagome dá um beijo em seu avô e vai comer, pela primeira vez em um ano Kagome estava feliz...E sua mão notou isso e muito._**

**MÃE: **Bom dia querida...Dormiu bem...**_Sorriu docemente sua mãe._**

**KAGOME: **Estou ótima...**_Falou em meio a um sorriso._**

**MÃE: **Que bom querida...Agora coma um pouco, ontem você foi dormir muito cedo...Só porque está de férias, quero só ver quando começar as aulas se vai continuar nesse pique...**_Riu a mãe._**

**KAGOME: **Ai mamãe, lá vem você me falando de escola em plenas férias...Só você mesmo...**_Falou desanimada soltando um longo suspiro ao lembrar que havia passado de ano raspando...E por cause de quem?Sim Inuyasha que nunca a deixava estudar e sempre tinha que ir atrás dos fragmentos...Não ele não era o culpado e ela mesma sabia disso, foi ela mesma quem espedaçou a jóia e nada mais justo do que ela a causadora de tudo ajudasse eles na buscas..._**

**MÃE: Essa é a minha Kagome...Finalmente está voltando ao normal..._Pesava a mãe de Kagome._**

**KAGOME: **Mãe?...Eu poderia sair um pouco?**_Perguntava a menina com cara de pidona._**

**MÃE: **Tudo bem filha, mais volte cedo.

_**Kagome apenas sorriu e foi embora, já do lado de fora Kagome estava tendo uma guerra interior entre ir ou não ir para era feudal...Mas a guerra entre o coração e o juízo, o coração acabou ganhando e assim a garota pula no poço para assim ver quem mais ama...Mas somente ver...Só ver...Chegando lá Kagome sentiu seu coração bater forte e seu corpo ficar fraco, parecia que quanto mais tentava andar, não conseguia...Respirava ofegante, tantas lembranças vinham em sua mente, como queria sair correndo e abraçar a todos e dizer que nunca mais iria embora, como queria abraçar Inuyasha e dizer que o ama e que o perdoa por tudo que ele havia lhe feito...**_

_**Kagome começa a caminhar até chegar no vilarejo e se lembrara que hoje seria lua novo, ótima noticia, assim Inuyasha não sentiria seu cheiro, comemorou sozinha a "descoberta" e continuou até olhar pela janela da cabana da velha Kaede, sim ali estavam Sango e Miroku dormindo...E o mais impressionante...Juntos. Isso deixava Kagome ao mesmo tempo feliz e curiosa, afinal...Como eles se acertaram?Kagome percorre toda a cabana com os olhos e não acha nem Shippou e nem Inuyasha, decide então andar mais um pouco e assim encontra um lindo riozinho, o qual ela havia tomado o seu primeiro banho naquele mundo estranho, um dos primeiros dias que estava lá com Inuyasha, procurando os pedacinhos as jóia...Kagome se encosta em uma arvore e começa a olhar o local...Como era bom voltar, como era bom respirar aquele ar limpo, como era bom sentir a brisa do vento em seu rosto, em seu corpo, parecia que sua alma estava revigorada, pronta para mais uma...**_

_**Após passar alguns minutos, os melhores na opinião de Kagome, ela senti que alguém vem vindo e se esconde em meio a uma arvore**_

**SHIPPOU: **Mas Inuyasha, você não precisa se preocupar, já tinha falado para ela que tinha feito a escolha errada...

**KAGOME:** **"Ué será que estão falando de mim ainda daquele dia que o Inuyasha escolheu a Kikyou?"_ Perguntava-se em pensamento._**

**INUYASHA**: Eu sei pirralho!Você só me falou tudo o que eu já sei!**_Falou com o seu típico mau humor._**

**KAGOME:** "**Como é bom ouvir a sua voz após tanto tempo, como eu estava com saudade do seu jeito de ser..."_Sonhava Kagome._**

**KAEDE:** Então porque você não vai atrás dela?**_Interrompeu Kaede_**

**KAGOME:** **"Ir atrás?Mais ir atrás de quem..."_Enquanto pensava Kagome notara que Shippou havia crescido um pouquinho e isso a deixa bastante feliz.._"Nossa em um ano o Shippou já cresceu tanto e eu não estiva aqui para vê-lo" _Se lamentava._**

Inuyasha hesita um pouco antes de responder...Era só impressão ou ele estava nervoso no sentido envergonhado da palavra?

**INUYASHA:** É...É...Que, ela ...Não, vai...Mais me querer...**_Disse com dificuldade, pois as palavras pareciam travar na garganta._**

**SHIPPOU:** Cala boca seu idiota!Ela te ama seu retardado.

**KAGOME:** "**Nossa o Shippou aprendeu uma ofensa nova..."**

**INUYASHA:** Como você sabe? Já se passou um ano deis do dia que eu fiz a minha escolha!

**KAGOME:** "**Quem o ama? Não pode ser eu, com certeza o Inuyasha já deve ter me esquecido..."**

**KAEDE:** Porque um amor como o que a Kagome sentia e ainda sente por você é mais forte que o tempo!**_Argumentava a velha que já estava ficando sem paciência. _**

INUYASHA: Feh!Vocês dois só falham besteiras..._Inuyasha vai embora deixando a raposinha e a "velhota" com caras de "você não tem jeito mesmo, não muda"_

**SHIPPOU: **Vovó Kaede, eu acho que estou sentindo o cheiro da Kagome...**_Disse o kitsune com os olhinhos cheios de esperança._**

_**Kagome gela na hora, havia esquecido que Shippou era um yokai e consegui sentir cheiros muito melhor que os humanos...**_

**KAEDE: **Shippou, você sabe que a Kagome está longe...Isso deve se chamar saudade...**_Explicava carinhosamente a Senhora enquanto pegava o pequenino no colo e saia em direção a cabana._**

**KAGOME:**Ufa essa foi por pouco...**_Kagome solta um longo suspiro aliviado...-Acho melhor eu ir embora agora..._**

_**Kagome certifica-se de que ninguém está por perto e corre até o poço, pula e chega em sua era...Sai do poço com o coração acelerado, não conseguia acreditar que Inuyasha lembrava o seu nome...Depois de tanto tempo ele lembrava o seu nome, lembrada dela, isso a deixava com muitas esperanças...Mas também muito estava confusa... Mil coisas boas e más passando pela sua cabeça, sem saber o que saber sai correndo até arvore sagrada de sua casa, coloca uma de suas mãos na arvore e olha para o céu...Sua cabeça não a deixava em paz naquele instante, parecia que iria explodir tentando processar todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram naquele momento e naquele ano que passou com Inuyasha e todo mundo...Coisas como "Porque?Porque ele não se esqueceu de mim?Será que estou me enganando de novo, como sempre, como todas aquelas vezes...Todas às vezes, todas às vezes que ele me deixou sozinha, triste e foi atrás da Kikyou" Passavam pela sua cabeça rapidamente...Kagome já sentia a cabeça pesar, estava doendo, Kagome vai par sua casa ainda meio atordoada e toma um comprimido para ver se a dor passava, logo após vai para o seu quarto e liga o radio...Estava passando Since I don't have you do Guns n' roses, parecia que aquela musica tinha sido feita especialmente para ela...Porque sem o Inuyasha ela não tem nada...**_

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO 

Gente desculpa o cap tah horrível mais a culpada é a minha irmã ¬.¬...Ela não me deixava escrever e ainda ficava zuando ¬.¬, que raiva ela não deu trégua...E eu num revisei intaum desculpa se tiver mtos erros...Agora vamos as reviews .

Otaku-IY- Brigado por achar o capitulo bunito...Ficu Felix ...Ah eu axu q eles vão terminar juntos sim...Farei de td huhuhuhu...e zuera...Espero q vc naum exe esse cap chato...mais como eu disse a culpada eh minha irmã ¬.¬...Bom eh issu XD Bjos e xauz...

**Mali Higurashi: Você gosto tanto assim? ...Isso me deixa muitooooooooooo felix XD, Eu também gosto de fics desse jeito, mas eu num tenho mto talento pra isso T.T...Td bem eu tbm num soh normal...Para falar a verdade nenhum dos meus amigos batem bem da cabeça hauahauahauahau...Eu sei o Inu foi burro ¬.¬...Mas acho q ele já esta percebendo a burrada que ele fez, o q me deixa Felix...Aki esta o 3º cap espero q goste ...e pode dexa q eu vo vê a sua fic...ansiosa huhuhuhu...hauahauahau vc num eh baka naum e nem tah tomando o meu tempo ...Brigado pelos conselhos ...Vou segui-los n.n e mto obrigado por achar essa fic boa (nossa quantos brigados o.o)...hauahauahauahu eu amo review gande u.u...e eu li td sim (eu axu) hauahaahau eh zuera eu li td o q vc escreveu sim...Hauhauahauahaua eh bom enrolar um pokinhu às vezes huhuhuhu...Bom eu vo indo viu moça e brigado por comentar ...Bjos e Xauzinhu**


	4. O Perdão e o Encontro

O encontro e o perdão

_**Após os acontecimentos, Kagome ia todos os dias na era Feudal ver seu tão amado Inuyasha, mas esses dias estava fazendo Kagome pensar melhor...Será que tudo isso valia a pena?Porque para ele, ela sempre fora à segunda opção, será que valia a pena arriscar tudo de novo?Isso a deixava confusa, porque ela era sempre aquela quem afastava todos os temores de Inuyasha, e quando ele ficava triste por causa da Kikyou, quem lhe dava a mão e o apoiava era ela... Inuyasha a cativou com todo o brilho de sua luz, com toda a sua coragem, o jeito inteiro de ser de Inuyasha a cativou muito...Tanto que agora não vive sem ele...Ou melhor até vive, mas é como se não estivesse vivendo ou como se ela estivesse pressa em um pesadelo do qual não consegue acordar...Isso é terrível para ela, como todos mesmo diziam, uma menina tão cheia de vida, o que pode ter a acontecido?Mas aconteceu, pode não ter explicação para muitos, mas para Kagome, ela tinha todas as explicações cabíveis para sua tristeza.**_

_**Mais uma manhã chega sem Kagome perceber, dessa vez não iria vê-lo, á noite passada ficou pensando sobre isso á madrugada inteira, até chegar à conclusão de deixar Inuyasha tomar a decisão de levá-la embora ou esquecê-la para sempre...Se já não a tinha esquecido...Aquela manhã estava fria, bastante fria, mas ela teria que tomar coragem para tomar um banho, o que o fez rápido e depois desceu para assim tomar um chocolate quente.**_

**KAGOME: **Bom dia mãe!**_Falou Kagome ainda meio sonolenta._**

**MÃE: **Bom dia filha...Toma coma um pouco**._A mãe de Kagome coloca a mesa uma xícara de chocolate quente e algumas torradas._**

Kagome comeu rapidamente, a casa estava realmente triste sem Souta que estava na casa de sua tia, como fazia falta aquele pirralhinho enchendo seu saco todo dia.Kagome entra em seu quarto de novo e sente uma brisa bem fria o que a fez gelar, olha para o janela...Aberta de novo, Kagome a fecha e liga seu som...Hum sim, estava passando My Immortal do Evanescence.Kagome iria se deitar para escutar a musica melhor, só que nota algo estranho...Não havia fechado a porta...Como ela poderia estar tão esquecida?Então a garota se levanta e quando estava fechando a porta...

**KAGOME: **AHHHHHHHHHH!**_Grita Kagome totalmente assustada levando a mão ao peito, só conseguindo sussurrar um nome bem baixo...-Inu-yasha...Os olhos daquela pequena menina estavam rasos de lágrimas, mas não choraria...Pelo menos não mais na frente dele._**

**INUYASHA: **Ka-Kagome...**_Diz o hanyou num sussurro e paralisado devido ao susto dela ter o encontrado._**

**KAGOME: **O que você quer?**_Kagome tenta parecer o mais dura e seca possível, o que não adiantava muito, pois sua voz estava bastante tremula_.**

**INUYASHA: **Eu vim...Eu vim...Pedir...Pedir des-desculpa..._**Kagome tenta o interromper o que esse não deixa.**-_Não agora você vai escutar..._**Fala fitando a jovem que estava reunindo todas as suas forças para não chorar na frente dele...**-_Eu estou...Estou muito arrependido Kagome...Tanto que eu não consigo dormir...Preciso...Preciso de você sempre comigo Kagome...

**KAGOME: **Porque você escolheu a Kikyou?**_Kagome estava fraquejando em seu plano de não chorar...Seus olhos estavam quase derramando as lágrimas que a garota prendeu com tanto esforço._**

**INUYASHA: **Kagome eu disse aquilo porque eu não queria que a Kikyou morresse...**_Inuyasha estava com semblante triste e serio._**

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha...Por favor não minta para mim...Não minta mais...Para mim...**_Kagome abaixa a cabeça tentando esconder algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair._**

**INUYASHA: **Eu...Eu...Realmente achei que a amava...Era isso que queria escutar?** _Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça também e suas orelhinhas murcham._**

**KAGOME: **Não se trata do que eu quero escutar...Porque eu só quero a verdade...Inuyasha...Porque você voltou então?**_O fita como semblante duro e bastante serio, porque o que ela menos quer ouvir é isso, só que ela também quer a verdade, não agüenta mais as mentiras._**

**INUYASHA: **A ...A Kikyou morreu 2 meses depois que você foi embora...**_Continuava com a cabeça abaixada mas sua voz estava rouca._**

**KAGOME: **Então...Foi por isso...Que você...Você voltou?Porque a ...A Kikyou morreu?**_Soluçava Kagome não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas que caiam incansavelmente._**

Inuyasha levanta a cabeça da jovem delicadamente fazendo-a fitá-lo, e esse a olhou com ternura..

**INUYASHA: **Não sua bobinha!Quando você foi embora...Eu...Eu percebi...Que...Eu...Não gostava da Kikyou e sim de você...

**KAGOME: **Mas então, porque isso?Porque me fazer sofrer todo esse tempo?...Inuyasha 1 ano...Sabe o que é sofrer um ano?**_A menina continuava chorando, seu rostinho delicado estava vermelho._**

**INUYASHA: **Eu...Eu não tive...Coragem para...Te encarar depois do que eu...Do que eu disse...**_Dessa vez quem abaixa a cabeça é o hanyou...Era impressão de Kagome ou os olhos dele estavam formando lágrimas?_**

**KAGOME: **Mas agora você esta aqui...**_Falou num sussurro._**

**INUYASHA**: Porque você me achou...Eu não...Não queria que você me encontrasse...**_Continuava de cabeça baixa fitando o chão._**

**KAGOME: **Você achou o que?Que eu não iria entender?Que eu iria te bater?Quem você pensa que é para me fazer esperar todo esse tempo?**_Kagome estava alterada, não sabia se estava com raiva de tudo aquilo ou se estava feliz por saber que Inuyasha estava ali na sua frente e que ele a amava._**

**INUYASHA: **K-Kagome, eu...Tive medo, medo de te ver feliz, ou de te ver com outro...Aquele tal de Houjo...E medo de você não me querer mais, medo de você me desprezar, medo de você não me perdoar...**_Inuyasha estava sendo sincero em suas palavras, talvez essas fossem as palavras mais verdadeiras que ela ouvira dele esse tempo todo._**

**KAGOME: **Como eu não poderia te perdoar, como eu poderia estar com outro, como eu poderia te desprezar ou não te querer se eu te amo?Se deis do momento que você fez sua escolha o meu coração morreu junto com o seu não, e junto com tudo foi minha alegria.**_Kagome o fitava com aqueles olhos marcantes que praticamente dizia tudo por ela._**

**INUYASHA: **Kagome...Eu, eu não sabia que você me amava tanto assim, eu não sabia que te faria sofrer tanto assim...Se eu pudesse ao menos fazer você me perdoar...**_Inuyasha estava inconformado, como ele teria sido tão idiota de não perceber antes que quem ele realmente amava era Kagome, como ele se achada burro por fazer a mulher que ele ama sofrer._**

**KAGOME: **Inuyasha eu já te perdoei porque eu não consigo sentir raiva de você...E você sabe disso.**_Sussurra Kagome nas ultimas palavras._**

**INUYASHA: **Você me daria outra chance?Uma chance nova para te fazer feliz e assim recomeçarmos do zero Kagome?**_Pergunta Inuyasha esperançoso, aquele seria o momento de saber se ele seria feliz, ou se a resposta dela o faria o mais infeliz...Só que se a resposta for um não Inuyasha teria que entender...Entender que ele a fez sofrer muito e que ela por mais que negasse ainda sentia uma ponta de tristeza em saber que fora trocada por aquela que não o amava._**

**KAGOME: **Sim...Sim Inuyasha, você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso, quanto tempo eu esperei por você.**_Kagome esboça um lindo sorriso, um sorriso que há muito tempo ela não dava._**

**INUYASHA: **Então você aceita ser minha namorada?E vir embora comigo para a minha era?

**KAGOME: **Sim eu já falei...Só que eu não posso ficar direto na sua era, vai ser como na época do Naraku, eu ainda não terminei a escola, tenho que fazer o segundo colegial, provas, trabalhos, emprego!...Ai quanta coisa.**_Kagome estava com aquele olhar de sempre, aquela voz de temerosa aos estudos...E aquele sorriso que sempre dava ao ver Inuyasha_**

**INUYASHA: Essa é a minha Kagome..._Inuyasha deixa escapar um sorriso._**

**KAGOME: **Mas me prometa...Me prometa que você nunca mais vai me fazer sofrer...

**_Inuyasha fica a poucos centímetros de Kagome e lhe sussurra no ouvido:_ **Hei...Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso...Sabe porque?**_A menina só balançou a cabeça negativamente:_ **-Porque eu te amo!** _Kagome estremeceu com o que Inuyasha havia dito, esse por sua vez tomou coragem e lhe beijou os lábios, Kagome ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo muito nervosa na verdade os dois estavam nervosos, Inuyasha aprofundou mais o beijo, parecia que aquele momento era mágico e que não deveria acabar, Kagome não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo e Inuyasha tinha esperado por aquele momento a muito tempo.Parecia que um estava sentindo como o outro estava, os dois se completavam, os dois juntos formavam um só...Finalmente os dois se separam por causa da típica falta de ar..._**

**INUYASHA:**Minha Kagome...**_Sussurra Inuyasha ainda abraçado a ela.- _**Eu prometo nunca mais deixá-la, prometo nunca mais te fazerchorar...**_Inuyasha aperta mais o abraço, não queria deixá-la escapar, não nunca mais faria isso._**

**KAGOME:**Eu sei que você nunca vai me fazer chorar, porque agora eu sei que você me ama Inuyasha.**_Algumas lágrimas caem do rosto da jovem, mas não eram aquelas lágrimas tristes de antes e sim lágrimas de alegria.Seu Inuyasha agora estava com ela, e dessa vez para sempre._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO **

**ME DESCUPEM...ME PREDOEM...NÃO ME MATEM...E NÃO...EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA...POR NENHUM MOTIVO...ME XINGUEM!Eu sei...Eu sei que demorei muito, desculpa mais uma vez...Como é penúltimo capitulo eu não sabia o que escrever e como é reconciliação eu não sabia o que por 0.0...Vocês me estendem ne? ...E bem, eu não sei se saiu tão bom quanto os outros episódios, acho que ficou meio...Idiota ¬.¬, só espero que você não me apedrejem por isso n.n'...Vamos parar de flar asneiras ¬.¬...E vamus as Reviews...Eba amo isso ...**

**Otaku-IY : Você num acho chato ? 0.o ...Que bom fiko feliz que só eu axei isso...Eu parei na melhor parte?Nem percebi huhuhu u.u...Oia eles se encontraram e como eu não sou boa em enrolação...Até tentei mas não consegui enrolar tanto, eles já se entenderam ¬.¬...Eu tenhu q aprender a enrolar + as coisas ¬.¬...Desculpa pela demora n.n' espero que você tenha gostado e que você não tenha achado idiota a forma como eles se entenderam u.u'...Bjos e + Bjos . Txau.**

**Nila-chan: Você amo mesmo? Acho mesmo linda? Ai que tudo ...Brigadaum fiko mto feliz viu?Eu tenhu talento?...Nossa você está levantando td a minha moral ...Espero que você não tenha ido para o se medico por causa da minha demora u.u'...Qualquer coisa manda a conta que e pago! HahAuHaUhAuHaUhAuHaU...Eu passei em uma fic sua sim...Até comentei!Achei ela mto linda viu moça...Estou esperando a continuação ...Espero que eu não tenha te decepcionado por esse cap desastroso ¬.¬...O pior que eu fiz até agora ¬.¬...Só espero não levar tomatadas, batatadas, cenouradas, laranjada entre outras frutas n.n'...Bjos e + Bjos e Txau. **

**Mali Higurashi: Oie linda!Posso t chama de linda neh? o.o...Fiko mto feliz q vc tenha gostado do cap...Eu sei fiko pequeno...esse tbm fiko e ainda demorei pra posta e ainda tah chato o.o...esse eh o pior cap de tds abaixa a cabeça desculpa...Eu ia posta segunda soh q num deu T.T...Eu tbm amo quando ela fika tristinha eh tão fofo...mas tbm eh fofo quando ela fika alegre, eh mto legal ver o Inu vermelhinho huhuhuhu...Huahuahuhauhau o seu marido eh mto fofo...soh num entendi pq vc desmaia o.o...O meu amor eh o sesshy...somos parentes de alguma forma ...EU SOU TOTALMENTE ANTI-BARRO...Não gostu de me sujar em barro velho Ò.Ó...MORTE A KIKYOU HUHUHUHUHHU...Ops me empolguei .'...Antes num era mas agora sou anti essa coisa horrenda!Me desculpem quem gosta...A minha amiga da escola gosta ¬.¬...Bom eu li sua fic mto linda...vo comenta assim q posta essa cap...nusa vc escreve mto bem minina!Ameiiiii!Axu q o proximo eh o ultimo cap...se quiser me ajudar eu amaria a sua ajuda! Me ajoelho -ME AJUDA!EU NUM SEI COMO TERMINA E TENHU Q TERMINA ATEH DIA 16 PQ VO VIAJAR! me levanto e me acalmo bem...como eu ia dizendo td ajuda eh bem vinda ...Qualquer coisa me adiciona vc deve sem mto lecal ...Bjos e mtos bjos **

**AMO tds vc6, obrigado a tds por lerem a minha fic, eu fiko mto Felix com isso...Eu agradeço a tds q comentaram e q não comentaram, pq eu sei q tem gente como eu (XD) que não comenta em algumas fics + q gosta delas ...Prometo as pessoas das fics q eu leio + naum comento q ainda vou comentar!Pelo menos 1 comentário...Pq eu leio quase tdas n.n'...ai jah viu fika difícil comentar em tds ...Bom a próximo cap será o ultimo...ateh lah então ...Aff eu falo mto ¬.¬...Meu e-mail eh kagome anderline sp arroba **


	5. Nota

Sei q notas de autor não são mto bem vindo por virem com recados ruins uahuahauhauuhah...Mas eu só quero dizer uma coisa rápida...Eu sei que muitos estavam esperando o ultimo capitulo, mas ah fiko taum dah hora o ultima frase q eu coloquei, fikou parecendo o final...Entaum eu decidi deixar o cap 4 como o ultimo, se não gostarem e quiserem o 5 sem problemas eu faço, mas se acharem q assim está bom eu dexu assim ...O que eu quero é agradar vocês viram?Eu vivo por vocês (nussa q dramática! XD) -O q acham?

**Vamus responder as reviews do capitulo 4 .**

Nila-chan: Achei mto demais vc ter achado esse cap legal...Talvez seja o ultimo + depende de vc6 se acharem linda assim eu dexu assim ...aauhauahuaauha q bom q vc consegui resistir de ir ao medico, geralmente eu num consigo, ele me amarram T.T uahuahauhau ai vo a força, pq jah to meio loka '...heheheheh eu axu q tds nos demoramos um pokinhu neh?A num ser aqueles q jah estão com a fic td pronta o q num eh o meu caso huhuhuh...Vou t adicionar o msn agora ...e aproveito e adiciono a mali q num adicionei ateh agora "...Xuazinhu eh mucho obrigada 

**Otaku-IY: Bom, mtoooo abrigaduuu por vc ter lido minha fic fiko felicíssima de vc ter axado linda...E como estah escrito em cima vamos ver se fika soh nesse mesmo ...Que bom q vc naum quis me fuzilar pela demora e espero naum ser fuzilada agora &se esconde atras do sofá tremendo de medo e consigo gaguejar&..Xauzinhu eh mucho obrigada **

**Algum ser: Sem problema eu nunka mais postei nas fics q eu gosto pois estava viajando uahuahauhau e firmeza eu consegui clarear as minhas idéias e fazer a fic...Bom mtooo obrigadu por ler a fic Xauzinhu e mucho obrigada **

**Jéssy Helsing: Vc axo msm q eu passei mtas emoções na fic?Nossa como eu fikei feliz em ler isso, eu estava mto insegura quanto a ela e vc6 dizem q estah legal então num desse estar do jeito q eu axu, axu q eh pq tds os escritores axam suas fics chatas XD vai entender hauhauhuah...Xauzinhu e mucho obrigada **

**Mali Higurashi: Bigadu por vc achar lindu e eh verdade eu li de novo e parece ser o ultimo o.o, entaum resorvi faze isso q vc jah deve ter lido ' uahuahauhua...Crise de loucura eh normal (eu axu 0.0) as vezes tbm fiko assim, ateh meus amigos me estranham ', fazer o q hauhauhaua, ninguém me entende T.T...Se haver continuação eu continuo com o pedido de ajuda, mas se naum houver auhauhauah jah era hahuahauah (to rindo mto, droga ¬.¬)...Bom eu ainda num t adicionei, mas vo adicionar agora assim q postar isso hauahuhuaa...Continuo afirmando q vc deve ser legal pacas ...Bom Xauzinhu e Mucho obrigaduuuu **

**Muito obrigado para tdsssss q leram a fic e se for de gostu de vc6 terminarem o 5 mas se acharem lindoso (huhuhu) assim esseo 4 será o ultimo, e se for assim quero dizer q amoooooo tds vcs q comentaram e os q num comentaram eu tbm amooooo .**


	6. Para sempre juntos

Juntos para Sempre

_Kagome acorda finalmente , como estava se sentindo bem, a noite passada fora a melhor de sua vida, tudo parecia um lindo sonho, do qual se fosse não gostaria de acordar...Inuyasha havia ido até a outra era, pois como ele havia contado Sango esta grávida e assim ela não para de encher o saco de todos, então ele foi ver como todos estavam...Kagome levantou-se e como de habito tomou seu banho, escovou os dentes e etc, depois desceu, como estava irradiante, sorria para tudo e todos nem parecia àquela garota que nunca sorria, nunca brincava ou nunca demonstrava nenhum sentimento a não sei a tristeza que morava em seu coração, mas que agora havia ido embora e para nunca mais voltar..._

**MÃE: **Bom dia querida...Posso ver que está feliz essa manhã, o que houve?

**KAGOME: **É que o Inuyasha volto mãe...Ele volto pra mim...Veio me buscar!**_A garota estava eufórica, estava muito feliz por isso._**

**MÃE: **E você vai querida?

**KAGOME: **Não mãe, vai ser como o ano passado...Ainda tenho que terminar o colegial!

**MÃE: **Está bem então querida.**_A mãe de Kagome lhe sorri e lhe serve algumas torradas com suco de laranja. Kagome comeu tudo, se despediu de sua mãe e pulou no poço._**

OOooOOooOOooOO 

_**Chegando lá Kagome encontra o Inuyasha correndo igual um louco com algumas jabuticabas na mão e Miroku tentando se explicar para Sango sobre algo que desconhecia, mas que estava evidente que se tratava de alguma taradice do proprio...Shippou foi o primeiro a ver a menina, e assim que a viu soltou um longo grito e pulou no braço da jovem que o abraçou forte devido à saudade que estava do pequeno.**_

**SHIPPOU: **Kagome!Você voltou. **_O pequeno kitsune começou a chorar de alegria, como era bom poder sentir o abraço de Kagome novamente._**

**SANGO: **Kagome!Como é bom ter você aqui de volta com todos nós!**_Sango abraça Kagome com força, tendo medo de que aquilo fosse mentira_.**

**MIROKU: **Senhorita Kagome! Não é que voltou mesmo...Eu sabia, ninguém me ouve aqui! **_Miroku continuava o mesmo brincalhão de sempre.Inuyasha olha para Kagome com um doce sorriso nos lábios...Era visível a felicidade do hanyou, nunca, nunca nem em todo o tempo que Kagome esteve com ele, ela nunca havia presenciado um sorriso como aquele que Inuyasha acaba de dar..._**

_**A garota estava ficando quase sem ar devido ao abraçamento em grupo que seus amigos lhe derem.**_

**KAGOME: **É...Vocês estão me sufocando...**_Kagome fala com um pouco de dificuldade...Entendendo o que Kagome queria eles a soltam e dão um sorriso sem graça pedindo desculpa._**

**MIROKU: **É que a saudade foi tanta, a emoção foi tanta que não agüentamos hehehe.

**SANGO: **O Miroku tem razão, desculpa.

**SHIPPOU: **É verdade, mas vocês me esmagaram junto!**_Diz o pequeno dolorido, pois foi esmagado junto com Kagome._**

**KAGOME: **Não precisam se desculpar, afinal, a falta que vocês fizeram foi torturante...E Sango de quantos meses você está? **_Pergunta a menina com um olhar super curioso e muito animada.Já Sango cora devido à pergunta, Inuyasha vendo que iam falar de Sango se aproxima e abraça Kagome por trás (mentes poluídas ¬.¬), já Miroku faz uma cara de orgulhoso_.**

**SANGO: **Acho que três meses só...**_Sorri totalmente envergonhada._**

**MIROKU: **Se for menino vai puxar a beleza de seu pai irresistível!_**Miroku faz uma cara de convencido e todos deram risada**.._.-Ué, o que foi?** _Pergunta sem entender muito._**

**SANGO: **Contanto que não puxe a sua taradice e tenha saúde está de bom tamanho! **_Brinca Sango, Miroku faz uma cara engraçada._**

**INUYASHA**: Eu não falei que tinha uma ótima surpresa para vocês?** _Diz o hanyou mudando um pouco de assunto._**

**SHIPPOU: **Nós não acreditamos muito, já que era você que estava falando.**_Shippou cruza os braços e fecha os a mesma criancinha de antes, com o mesmo gênio forte._**

**INUYASHA: **Ora seu pirralho...Você me paga.**_Inuyasha começa a correr atrás de Shippou em círculos._**

**SANGO: **Não muda!**_Suspira Sango cansada da mesma cena._**

**MIROKU: **Nem vai mudar!**_Suspira desanimado._**

**KAGOME: **Não toma jeito!**_Já Kagome dá um sorriso, como era bom presenciar aquilo tudo de novo...Como era bom estar reunida com seus amigos e seu namorado, tudo aquilo fazia um bem para Kagome._-**Inuyasha, para ou você quer experimentar depois de tanto tempo um sen...**_Antes que Kagome terminasse a frase Inuyasha lhe dá um beijo, um beijo surpresa que nem a menina e nem seus amigos estavam esperando, o que constrangeu tanto um quanto outro. _**–Ta...**_Termina a frase meio abobada._**

**INUYASHA: **É...V-vamos...A-até a velhota...**_Inuyasha estava vermelhinho, pois o beijo foi um impulso, depois que percebeu o que estava fazendo ficou coradinho._**

**KAGOME: **É verdade, a Senhora Kaede!** _Eles seguem até o vilarejo, chegando lá todos os aldeões dão boas-vindas para Kagome, que sorri e agradece, Kaede o avistam de longe e vai ao encontro dá turma._**

**KAEDE: **Kagome!Não é possível!Você voltou.**_A velha senhora (o.o) não estava acreditando no que via_.-**Achei que não viveria par ver sua volta.

**KAGOME: **Eu voltei...E pretendo sempre estar com vocês!** _Sorri docemente._**

**KAEDE: **Isso merece uma comemoração, vamos fazer uma festa de boas vindas!**_Kaede sorri e todos comemoram com a festa.-_**Vamos organizar tudo!

_Eles passam o resto da tarde preparando tudo. Sango preparava a comida, Inuyasha e Miroku arranjavam flores para decorar, o que não gostaram de inicio, mas nada que os olhinhos pidões de suas namoradas não resolveu, Kaede inspecionava tudo e Kagome procura roupas para ela e Sango vestirem e ficou de trazer um radio movido a bateria e umas musicas legais...A festa seria a noite, e a lua estava linda, cheia, brilhante, com um contorno azul que brilhava tanto quanto o próprio astro. A noite estava perfeita, estrelada, parecia que o próprio céu estava contente com o reencontro dos dois e que compartilhavam da alegria de ambos...As estrelas estavam mais cintilantes que nunca, como se quisesse falar para os presentes na festa que estavam felizes por todos._

OoooOOooOOooOOoo 

_Depois de um tempo ficou tudo pronto, todos estavam arrumados, Inuyasha estava super ansioso, pois não sabia o que era festa direito, pois nunca participou de nenhuma, as meninas estavam lindas..._

_Kagome vestia um kimono azul claro com rosa em detalhes de flores de cerejeira.Sango estava com uma roupa que Kagome escolheu especialmente pra a amiga, ela era rosa um pouco mais escuro do que a de Kagome e com detalhes de pétalas de rosa, muito bonito...Já os meninos estavam com roupas muito bonitas também (não sei descrever roupa de homem, me perdoem o.o')...Kaede estava com um kimono vermelho que lembrava muito o das sacerdotisas, mas com certeza é mais bonito e Shippou estava uma gracinha com uma roupinha feita especialmente pra ele pela Kaede._

KAGOME: A noite está linda não é Inuyasha? _Kagome estava sentada olhando o céu._

INUYASHA: Está lindo..._Inuyasha olhava o céu, mas seu olhar se perdia em Kagome, como ele podia ser tão burro em não perceber antes que amava aquela garota mais que tudo em sua vida._

KAGOME: Vamos dançar? _Pergunta a menina com um lindo sorriso._

INUYASHA: Dançar?O que é isso? _Faz aquela típica carinha de não ter entendido nada.Kagome sorriu e o puxou._

KAGOME: Isso olha..._Kagome coloca a mão de Inuyasha em sua cintura (sem malicia ) e coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço do hanyou, começa a se mover lentamente e até que para primeira vez dançando Inuyasha não estava se saindo mal!_-Inuyasha, para uma primeira vez, você dança muito bem!

INUYASHA: O-obrigado..._Inuyasha estava hipnotizado pelo cheiro de Kagome, sempre gostou de seu cheiro, mas era a primeira vez que o sentia tão perto de si._

OOooOOooOOooOO

MIROKU: Sango...Eu posso não demonstrar na maioria das vezes, posso ser idiota às vezes, eu sei...Mas eu te amo, mesmo que não pareça._Miroku fitava o céu intensamente._

SANGO: Eu sei...Apesar de tudo eu confio em você...Também te amo Miroku._Sango olha nos olhos de Miroku que acorda para vida, os dois se fitam por alguns segundos e acabam se beijando._

OOooOOooOOooOO

KAEDE: É Shippou parece que sobramos._Diz a senhora tomando um suco de laranja._

SHIPPOU: É verdade...Eles esqueceram da gente._Choraminga o pequenino._

OoooOOooOOooOO

INUYASHA: Kagome, eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa..._Inuyasha estava com uma expressão seria._

KAGOME: Pode falar Inuyasha._A garota o olha prestando atenção._

INUYASHA: Mesmo, por mais idiota e grosso que eu seja com você em algum momento...Não vai embora, não agüentaria te ver partir de novo, não faço porque quero, sou assim deis de que nasci._O hanyou a fitava intensamente._

KAGOME: Inu-Yasha...Eu...Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, eu sei que algumas coisas falamos sem querer, sei porque muitas vezes eu mesma me irrito e desconto em você, mas sei que nosso amor é maior que isso, ele pode superar tudo se quisermos. _A menina apóia sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha._

INUYASHA: Minha Kagome, eu nunca mais vou te deixar partir._Inuyasha ergue a cabeça de Kagome delicadamente e a beija, um beijo de amor, com muitos sentimentos envolvidos em só uma ação: o beijo._

_A noite se passou calmamente, Sango e Miroku a partir do nascimento da criança terão uma vida nova pela frente.Já Inuyasha e Kagome aproveitaram mais a vida a partir de hoje, pois sabem que ela é uma só, chega de tantas brigas, pra que brigar se o tempo que passam brigando podem passar abraçadinhos conversando...Eles terão a partir de hoje uma nova chance pra recomeçar do zero, sem brigas, lamentações, má recordações.Tudo agora será mais claro, brilhante, alegre para eles...Que tem o resto da vida para serem felizes, juntos para sempre!_

OoooOOooOOooOOooOO

Oie, a minha consciência pesou hauahuha e eu resolvi fazer o ultimo capitulo, a é a primeira vez que achei um capitulo bonito hauhauah só faltava vocês serem do contra e dizer que fico feio ¬.¬' hauhahauuh, bom as coisas foram corridas nesse capitulo, né? Eu não queria fazer uma coisa muitooo grandeee, só o principal para o final n.n...Acho que será uma surpresa para vocês verem o ultimo capitulo...Ou estou enganada? 0.0...Vamos as reviews...Ah e as respostas desse capitulo vocês podem ver no meu profile, responderei lá ...

Otaku-IY: Bom como a minha conciencia não me deixava em paz ahuahauhahu eu fiz, mas também fiz porque achei que ficaria legal né?Será?Será? ahahuuhuahu...Bom é o meu dever civil avisar que aconteceu algo ahauhauahaua, pq senão vc6 me matariam...Mto obrigado por ler a fic ...Bjus e Xau XD

Jéssy Helsing: Muito obrigado mesmo pela sugestão, só não segui, porque eu sei que não ia conseguir fazer legal, exatamente porque não consegui pensar em nada que preste T.T hauahauuhau as vezes a minha cabeça não pega no tranco...Não acredito que as loiras sejam burras, pois sou morena e sou meio burra T.T, eu num fiz um epílogo, pq tbm num gostu mto , mas é tipo o final, pra eles começarem a vida de novo...Isso é epílogo? o.o, fikei em duvida agora...To falando q sou burra ¬.¬...Pode dexa que eu num paro cedo não, só se as tomatada forem mtas n.n'...Mto obrigado por ler a fic, fiko mtoooo Felix XD...Bjus e Xau XD

Agora sim é o Fim. Começa a tocar no fundo...ALELUIAAA, ALELUIAAA, ALELUIA, ALEELUIAAA...hauhauahauha mto obriga a tds que leram essas coisas que eu escrevi XD, não sei como conseguem ahuauhhauhau...E eu não sei como consegui terminar essa fic hj, terminar a não sei o titulo ainda e ainda fazer uma one-shot 0.0...CHAMEM O PADRE ESSA NÃO SOU EU!hauhhauahuu MtO oBrIgAdO a toDoS QuE Me AcOmpAnHaRaM NeSsA JoRnAda hAehAeIhUiIuHhReSaEruhU (isso é uma risada ')

BJUS NU SOLAÇÃO DE TD MUNDO QUE LEU A FIC


End file.
